I Set Him Free
by waterrain
Summary: Someone comes across one of England's poems and the poem was after America gained his freedom. The poem was covered in dust and it was hidden inside of a desk.
1. I Set America Free

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

A poem that was written by England a long time ago was still laying inside safe and sound in a desk that was covered in dust, but the someone took it out and read it silently.

_I Set America Free_

_By England_

_I couldn't deal with it,_

_It was pointless to keep on with the fighting,_

_I hated having to hurt America._

_I couldn't shot him,_

_I decided to set him free,_

_To let him have his freedom and independent._

_If he should fall and decide that he needs me, _

_I would take him back and never let America go again._

_I can clearly remember it was raining,_

_I looked into his blue eyes,_

_He was stubborn and willing to die for his liberty,_

_I couldn't shot him._

_Instead I fell to my knees,_

_I looked up at him,_

_He has grown so much in so little time._

_I can remember,_

_It burns so clearly in my mind,_

_Those words that America spoke to me._

_As he looked down at me,_

_His blue eyes were sad and yet so clear,_

'_You use to be so big, England'._

_America looked at me with those eyes,_

_He was still standing,_

_But yet I had fallen to my knees._

_Before him I looked to the ground,_

_I hid my tears and the rain helped me,_

_To keep America from seeing them._

_Those words haunted me,_

'_You use to be so big, England',_

_Those words play in my mind over and over again,_

_It broke my heart._

_Have I grown so small,_

_Have I become so weak,_

_What happened to the old days?_

_America changed me,_

_I have learned my lesson,_

_Never again shall I care so much for someone,_

_It can and will only lead to heart ache._

"I never knew how much it had hurt, England." America whispered to himself quietly and then he placed the poem back inside of the desk.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. I Just Had To Leave

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

A poem that was written by America a long time ago was still laying inside safe and sound in a desk that was covered in dust, but then someone took it out and read it silently.

_I Just Had To Leave_

_By America_

_I had to leave England,_

_Although it was difficult and painful to me._

_I had to do it,_

_The taxes were high and he was holding me too tight._

_I had to go or else,_

_Or else I would have hated him,_

_For keeping me trapped and locked away from the world._

_I had discovered some parts of the world,_

_I was not willing to let it go,_

_So England's grip tighten and tightened._

_Something had to give,_

_In the end England could of shot me,_

_But yet he did not._

_I recall the rain,_

_I recall my words to him,_

'_You use to be so big, England'._

_He didn't say anything, _

_I thought he must hate me,_

_For wanting to be free and have my independence._

_England was silent,_

_I couldn't look away,_

_He was on his knees._

_I want to pretend that England was not crying,_

_I want to pretend that everything will be smooth sailing._

_I could still remember and recall,_

_When I first met England,_

_I chose him because he had no one and looked so sad,_

_I picked England despite the fact France's food was better._

_When I picked him over France,_

_He looked so happy and I didn't want to make him sad,_

_I lied and said I liked his food._

_I had to leave him,_

_I pretend to myself that he is not sad or having tears in those watery green eyes,_

_I just stood there watching and unable to move,_

_I was not sure what to do at all,_

_Just seeing him so depressed and on his knees._

_It made my heart break,_

_But there was no turning back._

_I have to move forward, _

_I have to go on and be independent,_

_I know England will never forgive me,_

_For leaving him all alone. _

_I wish things had been different,_

_That things didn't go out of hand,_

_That we could of came to an agreement, _

_That I did not have to leave England by himself,_

_But it happened this way._

_I just had to leave England,_

_Despite not really wanting to hurt him,_

_But he wouldn't listen to me._

_I set him and myself free,_

_One day England might thank me,_

_But I doubt it._

"I never knew that was how you felt at the time, America." England whispered to himself quietly and then he placed the poem back inside of the desk.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. A Painful Reminder

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America puffed out his cheeks and he was positive that England has some more poetry, but it is merely hidden and more than likely throughout the whole entire house because England can be so difficult.

"It is an adventure though, but man it is dusty." America muttered to himself and then rolled his blue eyes in annoyance because he wanted to find out more about England through the poetry. He opened up a dusty dresser and then noticed a few pieces of paper. America coughed slightly and he grabbed it lightly since it would not due to rip the paper in half by being careless.

_A Painful Reminder_

_By England _

_I begin drinking,_

_My whiskey and dry gin,_

_A week before the Fourth of July,_

_I just keep on drinking and drinking,_

_Until the Fourth of July is over._

_The reason is because of those bloody dratted memories,_

_Memories of before America became independent,_

_Memories of when America was with me,_

_Memories of when I was needed and wanted._

_I recall when he did not want me to leave,_

_Looking at me with those big blue eyes and he was so much shorter than I,_

_Those big innocent blue eyes were filled with tears and it made my heart ache,_

_But yet I left him alone and left him to fend for himself._

_I didn't realize that America might grow,_

_That he might one day leave me,_

_That one day America might not need me anymore._

_Fourth of July,_

_Proves that he is free and independent,_

_That America does not need me,_

_I should have stayed and not ever let him go._

_The Fourth of July,_

_It is just a painful reminder,_

_Of what I lost and how I lost it,_

_Of how things use to be before the war,_

_But of course I also recall everything about the war._

_It went out of hand,_

_If only things had been different._

_End Of Part One _

"England is so silly because I do need him, but I just can't say the words that I really want to say to him. I am not good at expressing how I really feel to him." America said quietly and then sighed heavily to himself. He flipped the paper over and silently read Part two.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
